


She didn’t need forgiveness; she didn’t deserve it

by I_am_Clara_Oswald



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_Clara_Oswald/pseuds/I_am_Clara_Oswald
Summary: The planet was saved, but Supergirl’s world was broken-----a 300 word fic i wrote to make my friends cry ;p





	She didn’t need forgiveness; she didn’t deserve it

**Author's Note:**

> this is !! a mess and i've barely read thru it (so probably there are mistakes) but it made kayla cry so it must be something idk

“Lena, I’m so sorry,”  
“It’s-“ a deep inhale, “it’s okay Kara.” A rising feeling of anger encompassed the room, battling with hopelessness and defeat. Kara refused to meet Lena’s eyes. How could she look at the women she had sworn to protect for the rest of her life, knowing that she was going to break her own promise of keeping her alive. But her choices were simple. Let Lena live, and watch the world crumble and burn, leaving her with another failed planet, with another family no longer there, and to be all alone, or to save everything she knows, but to lose the one that she held closest to her heart. To live lonely, but not alone. Or to live alone, and destroy everything there ever was.  
“Please Kara...” a shake of a head, “please look at me,” She could never say no to that tone, full of pleading, and pain, and love. Her gaze drifted to meet Lena’s; in her eyes, she saw everything she needed, but not everything she wanted. She saw acceptance, she saw forgiveness. She didn’t need forgiveness; she didn’t deserve it. Kara Zor-El did not deserve the forgiveness of the purest heart on the planet. She would never deserve it.  
“Lena,” she trailed off, her voice breaking,  
“It’s okay, Kara.” It would never be okay. Hands cradled her face, a steady stream of tears falling from her eyes. The weight of the needle in her hands taking over her thoughts. She was going to take the life of her best friend; she wouldn’t allow anyone else to complete the task. She needed Lena to be sent off knowing how much she was loved. How important she was. Just how much the world- the universe would lose with her being there. How much Kara would always need her by her side. She watched as a smile made its way onto Lena’s lips. A shaky hand removed Lena’s from her face, flattening her arm before placing the needle against her skin.  
“I love you, Kara Danvers.” Eyes fluttered shut, weight falling heavy on Kara’s chest. Limbs limp and unmoving and Kara slide to the ground, cradling Lena’s body against hers.  
“I love you too Lena,” The dull thump of a heartbeat faded into nothingness. A heart-wrenching sob could be heard throughout National City. The planet was saved, but Supergirl’s world was broken.


End file.
